Existing technology for the fabrication of cathodes for use in lithium primary and secondary cells utilizes Teflon as the binding material. Teflon or polytetrafluoroethylene is expensive although inert, and its use results in cathode structures of poor mechanical stability. These problems do not easily lend themselves to the large scale production of cathodes in manufacturing.